The Guardians (Jelsa Fanfic)
by Kayleighfrost123
Summary: Ok sorry for Grammer mistakes! read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**~ The Wedding ~**

"So, Elsa how do I look?" said Anna spinning in her silk, white wedding dress. "Oh, Anna" said Elsa admiring her sister's wedding dress "you look beautiful, give us another spin." Anna spun again. "you look amazing." said Olaf walking in the room. "Thank you Olaf" said Anna hugging Olaf "To bad it isn't summer the hugs would be warmer." said Olaf. Anna smiled. "What's wrong with a winter wedding? The cold never bothered me anyway." said Elsa. "Of course It never bothered you. You practically are cold." said Anna mockingly. Elsa stuck out her tongue at Anna. They both laughed.

Elsa's POV:

Anna looks so beautiful in her white wedding dress, Kristoff is very lucky, I've know him for.. a year and a half I think, it's taken me a while to warm to him and his reindeer Sven, I agreed to him moving in to the castle, and Sven in the castle stable's. But once they moved in, most of carrots disappeared over night. (Elsa chuckles) most likely Sven was the main suspect. Again back to the wedding subject...I hope one day I might be seen in a wedding dress (Elsa sighs) the wedding reception would be ice themed I might wear my ice dress but maybe redo it again with white ice. Its been a year since the whole "Incident".I wonder what happened to my ice castle? Probably melted. (lol)

"I better get ready for the wedding myself actually, its starts in an hour" said Elsa who was still in her night gown. "OK,I need to do last minute planning with Kristoff anyway. Elsa walked along the hall and got to her bedroom door. It's white and was covered with dark purple deigns and has a golden doorknob. Elsa opened it slowly and looked around, on the left hand side is Elsa's bed and straight ahead is her triangle window with two chairs on either side. She walked to her closet and opened up the door to reveal a tall dark figure. Elsa fell back with shock. When she looked back again it was gone.

Elsa's POV:

What was that? Maybe it was my imagination? Well what ever it was is gone now...maybe I should just get ready.

Elsa picked a dress out from her closet. It was a dark purple and had dark blue layer and a ribbon at the back, and short sleeves. "one last touch" Thought Elsa reaching for a golden locket necklace on her bed side table. As Elsa touched the table the top of it froze over. Elsa gasped but thawed it so it looked back to normal. Even though it has been a year since she revealed her powers, she is still trying to control it. She put on her necklace. And walked to the door as she opened it seem to be much more busy than it was when she came in, maids carrying plates, servants putting up decorations. Elsa managed to get her way out of her room, and pushed her way past some maids and knocked over a plate, she picked up the plate and gave it back to the maid but when she turned around she saw that dark figure again, now she could make it out more clearly. It had a sort of shadow-ish type of face, and had a dark robe on his body. Elsa stared at it for around two minutes. "Elsa" Came a faint voice "ELSA!" Elsa snapped out of her trance "what, who said that?" said Elsa confused "Me, Anna." Came Anna's voice. "Oh, Anna, hello." But Elsa was to distraught wondering what the dark figure was. She looked back to the corner where the figure was but was now gone. Anna looked to where Elsa was Looking and she also saw nothing. "come on Elsa, the wedding is starting soon!" said Anna tugging on Elsa's sleeve. "Oh yes the wedding!" said Elsa Returning back to normal. "Come on lets go!" said Anna excitedly. Anna and Elsa walked along the halls and made their way outside to the castle's court yard and reached the gate's their was a white carriage decorated in flowers waiting for them, two beautiful white horse's where on reins at the front. "Milady's" said Kai "your carriage awaits"(Kai is the butler person in the movie who woke up Anna before the song "for the first time in forever") "Thank you Kai" said Elsa who gracefully walked her way in to the carriage, Followed by Anna who might most likely jumped in to the carriage with excitment. "Hold on Anna" said Elsa fixing Anna's veil. "Your veil is falling off" "what are these for?" asked Anna holding up a boquet of flowers. You throw them to see who will get married next." said Elsa. "Oh," said Anna. "are you ready your majesty's?" said the man driving the carriage. "Yes." said Elsa "Just give me a minute I just need throw these." said Anna getting ready to throw the flowers away. "No, Anna you throw them after the wedding!" said Elsa grabbing them out of Elsa's Hand. "OH.." said Anna "That makes more sense since there is no one around.`except them two people over there" Elsa chuckling then she stopped realizing what Anna said. "Wait, what two people?" Asked Elsa "that old guy with the beard and the red outfit and they guy with the stick thing, blue jumper and white hair." said Anna pointing at the corner of the court yard. "Huh, I wonder what they are doing here most people would be inside the chapel for the wedding." Said Elsa looking at the two people. Anna gasped "the wedding we are late! Coach man we are ready to go now!" said Anna "yes ma'am" said the coach man, and he started driving the chapel. Elsa looked back at the two people. And they both looked at her they waved and Elsa waved back. She Smiled contently to herself "the guy in the blue jumper was kind of cute." Elsa thought. "What did you say?" said Anna. Elsa realised she must of thought out loud. "Nothing." said Elsa as she pulled at her Braid shyly. "No, I heard you! You like him don't you!" said Anna Laughing. "No I don't!" protested Elsa. "Oh you so fell for him!" Teased Anna. "oh, look we're here." said Elsa. Anna inhaled deeply. "I'm getting married..Wait IM GETTING MARRIED!" rushed Anna. Elsa laughed "I think reality just hit you, now come on your husband to be is waiting for you." said Elsa linking with Anna's arm. Anna smiled happily and music played as Anna and Elsa entered the chapel.

"Ok so who is this Elsa?" asked Jack as he and North walked trough the castle's court yard. "That was her." said North Pointing to the carriage. "Which, one?"asked Jack looking at the two girl's. "The one, with the white hair and the blue eyes." said North. "Like you." "OK, maybe she LOOKS like me but she dosn't have powers like me" said Jack. North laughed. "Oh, nothing." said North gigling.


	2. Chapter 2

~ The after Party ~

"QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" Called the announcer, Elsa walked with pride to the throne area of the party. "PRINCESS ANNA OF ARENDELLE!" Once again called the announcer. Anna practically hopped to the throne area with excitement. "PRINCE KRISTOFF OF ARENDELLE." Called the announcer. "Prince?" said Anna. "Since when was he a prince?" Elsa laughed "since you Married him an hour ago." Replied Elsa. "you haven't forgot about getting married already?" Kristoff walked on to the throne area, everyone clapped for the Queen, Princess and the New prince.

Kristoff's POV:

Wow, I Married for real! And I'm a prince...I'm not really sure I'm going to get used to that, But I'll get over it eventually. I looked to the left to see Elsa and Anna standing proudly. Elsa seemed calm, But Anna seemed ready to jump for joy, Anna looked so beautiful, her hair in a beautiful updo with a veil and a crown, a white dress covered with sparkly dots, I looked closer to reveal that the sparkly dots where actually small snow flakes most likely Elsa's doing.

"Hello, Kristoff and Anna." said Elsa after the Clapping stopped, "Hello Elsa." replied Kristoff. "HI!" squealed Anna. Kristoff laughed. "soo...Are you Happy?" asked Anna to Turning To Kristoff. "about what?" asked Kristoff. "Our marriage, idiot!" said Anna rolling her eyes. "Oh that..meh..I suppose so.." said Kristoff mockingly. "What?" said Anna looking like she was going to cry. "I'm just joking!" said Kristoff tickling her. "Stop it!" Laughed Anna waving her hands at

him. Kristoff pulled Anna in for a Kiss. Elsa coughed. "OH, right..yeah..party!" Laughed Anna

realizing that Their where people all around looking at them. Kristoff And Anna blushed like strawberry's. Elsa giggled. "your Majesty's" said Kai "Their are guest's who are asking for you." "oh, Um, Send them in." said Elsa. "Um...I think you rather not your majesty, the guest's are rather...odd." Said Kai. "Oh, alright, where are these guests?" Asked Elsa. "the court yard Milady." "Thank you Kai."Kai Bowed and left the throne area. Anna and Elsa started walking toward the Ball room exit. "Come on Kristoff, your royalty now you know!" Said Anna taking Kristoff's hand. "I am? Oh yes I AM!" Said Kristoff. "Prince Kristoff of Arendelle..Nice ring to it." Anna Laughed "Come on Kristoff, or should I say Prince Kristoff."

HI! sorry that the chapter was short! Tried to put some humour in! Any idea's what might happen next? I'm currently in a play so I might not be able to update in a bit! Any questions my Email is cassiesomers at just add the the at button it wont let me publish if i put it in :)


End file.
